Pieface98's Contest: My Christmas Wish
by BananaBubbles98
Summary: My entry for Pieface98's Fabina Christmas contest. Hope y'all like it! :  Rated T to be safe


_**Author's Note**_: This is my entry for Pieface98's Fabina Christmas contest. I honestly think that this is one of my best stories. I hope y'all enjoy it!

**_DISCLAIMER_**: I don't own House of Anubis... sadly :/

* * *

><p><em><span>~ Christmas Eve - 4:37 P.M. ~<span>_

_**~ Nina's POV ~**_

"Nina? Can you help me in the kitchen dearie?" Trudy called from the kitchen. I had been sitting on the sofa, not really doing anything so I happily obliged.

"Sure! What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing much. Can you just spin the apples in the caramel? If they start cooling now they should be ready to eat for dessert," she said while giving me one of her world famous smiles. I set to work, but couldn't get much done seeing as how Fabian had come into the kitchen.

"Hey, Amber's calling for you. She said it had something to do with presents or something,"

"Oh okay! Can you take over apple twirling for me then?"

"Sure, just one problem. How do you do this?" he said while akwardly holding up the apple. I giggled and showed him how to twirl the apple in the caramel to coat it, my hand on top of his to show him how to hold it. I couldn't help but notice the slight blush on his cheeks, which only made me blush harder as well. Sadly though, he caught on quickly and was doing it perfectly by himself. "Thanks Nina. I c-couldn't have done it without you, literally," he said shyly after he finished.

"No problem! Just call me if you need anything! " I said as we walked out of the room. He headed into the common room while I headed upstairs. I heard frustrated sighs and thumps coming from our room. Poking my head in, I saw that she had literally torn apart her side of the room. Her pink Coach purse was lying on her bed, with its contents sprawled across the sheets. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that her sparkly Converse sneakers were actually hangin from the ceiling fan by its laces!

"Amber! What's going on?"

"Oh Nina! You have such impeccable timing! I lost Alfie's Christmas present!"

"Okay first thing's first, what did you get him?"

"A lava lamp"

"Okay n- Wait. Why did you get Alfie a lava lamp?"

"The last time he took me to the mall, we walked by an electonics store. He saw a lava lamp in the window and told me about how his parents never let him have one because it wasn't classy,"

"Aww! Okay now where did you last see it?"

"In my closet, where I hid all the gifts,"

"Okay, let me have a look," I said as I peered into her closest which was suprisingly not as messed up as I thought it would be. Eventually I found it on the top shelf, pushed to the back of the compartment. "Found it!"

"Oh thank you Nina! You are a life saver!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the lava lamp out of its resting place. Suddenly, a small box fell to the floor. Picking it up, I noticed that it was a small, sparkly guitar ornament.

"Amber? What's this?"

"Oh, that' Fabian's gift! It's an ornament sized replica of Taylor Swift's guitar! Cool huh?"

"Why'd you get him this?"

"Don't you know that he plays guitar? Well, they didn't have any full sized guitars like this, so I got him this one!" she said while I stifled a giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Amber, no offense, but not everyone believes in 'Give me sparkles or give me death,"

"Whatever. If you think my present's so silly, what did you get him?"

"I made him another guitar pick necklace, and the guitar pick has a star on it,"

"Awww! You'll have to let me take a picture of it for your scrapbook later!" she squealed as she set about wrapping Alfie's present.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Fabian's POV ~<strong>_

After finishing the caramel apples with Nina, I sat on the couch next to Mick who was watching ESPN on the television. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Nina's journal on the coffee table. _She must've been writing in it earlier. Should I read it? No I shouldn't... but it's so tempting..._ I thought as I picked it up. Mick however, sensing my indescision, snatched it out of my hands and read a page from it aloud.

"Dear Diary,

Today I told Fabian about how Amber thought we were secretly dating. He looked a little disappointed. Does he like me? I mean, he's my best guy friend, but I am so confused! I really like him, but everytime I'm near him I get all tongue-tied! Why am I such a ditz! I'm so frustrated! UGH! I hope tomorrow's easier..." Mick read as I tried to comprehend his words.

"Nina likes me? Like I like her? Really?"

"Well mate, it wasn't really that much of a surprise," he smirked as he turned back to the TV.

With this new knowledge in mind, I went to my room to make a few alterations to Nina's Christmas gift.

* * *

><p><em><span>~ Christmas Eve - 9:23 P.M. ~<span>_

_**~ Nina's POV ~**_

After Trudy's delicious Christmas dinner, we all sat down around the tree and exchanged our gifts. I got a new pair of gloves from Trudy, a beautiful blue scarf from Mara, a soccer ball key-chain from Mick, a Jester's hat from Jerome, an alien bobble-head from Alfie, a pair of black rose earrings from Patricia, a new pair of silver ballet flats from Amber, and even a new book from Victor! Fabian said that he had wanted to give me my gift in private, so when I handed everyone their gifts I held onto Fabian's.

While everyone was playing around from their gifts, Fabian pulled me to his room and shut the door behind us.

"So what's this all about?" I asked playfully as we sat on his bed.

"Well, I wanted to give you your present in private. I wrote you this song to tell you how much you mean to me," he said, picking up his guitar and strumming the first notes of the song.

_**It's a thing you do for me,**_

_**It's the way you make me feel,**_

_**It's everything you are.**_

_**You're my shining star,**_

_**No matter where you are.**_

_**And now you're in my life,**_

_**I feel strange inside.**_

_**No mountain seems so high,**_

_**No river seems too wide.**_

_**Now you're by my side.**_

_**You're the best thing in my night,**_

_**You're the best thing in my day.**_

_**You're the one thing in my life,**_

_**You make everything okay,**_

_**You're my perfect day.**_

I sat in shock as he poured himself into the song. When he finished he took my hands in his and slipped a bracelet on my wrist.

"Make a wish," he said. I look down at the purple bracelet to see that it was actually one of the wish bracelets I had put on my Christmas List I made in my... journal.

"You read my journal, didn't you!" I gasped.

"Technically, Mick did, but I'm glad he did or else I never would've gathered the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend,"

"You know what my wish is? I wish that I would be your girlfriend. Oh look! It already came true!," I giggled as I pulled him into the biggest hug I have ever given.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Fabian's POV ~<strong>_

YES! She said yes! Nina Martin is finally, officialy, my girlfriend! This is the best Christmas ever!

"Oh, I almost forgot! Here's your Christmas present. I know that you already have one, but I thought that you could wear this one with it and think of me," she said as she pulled out an orange guitar pick with a silver star on it with a silver chain looped through it.

"Nina, I love it. It definitely reminds me of you. You're my shining star, remember?" I said as we laughed. She leaned forward to fasten the necklace around my neck, but I stopped her before she could lean back. With all the courage that I had, I leaned forward and kissed her sweet lips. Our lips danced in perfect sync with each other before the idiotic need for air overtook us. Gasping for breath, we lied back on my bed with her head nuzzled into the crook of my neck, making me laugh.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

"Are you sure? 'Cause to me it sounds like you're... ticklish!" she cried as she immediately tickled my stomach. I burst out laughing and tickled her back, starting an all out tickle war. Finally, as we collapsed on the bed, I turned to her and took a deep breath.

"Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you,"

"I love you too Fabian," she whispered as she cuddled in closer to me. I soon fell into the happiest, most peaceful sleep that I had ever had. My Christmas wish had finally come true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: So I couldn't put this up top or else it would ruin the story so here it is: I do not own the song "Perfect Day by Mark Johns".


End file.
